


Just wanna have fun

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, hooker Nagisa verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei wants to see two handsome men fucking before his eyes, for the beauty of the act itself.<br/>Nagisa is more than happy to comply, but what about Sousuke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manubibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/gifts).



Sousuke is wary, at first.   
Doesn't know what to make of the proposal, doesn't know if Nagisa is being serious about or if  he's just pulling his leg to make fun of him. It wouldn't be the first time, after all. He has been dead set on teaching Sousuke not to take everything so fucking seriously - especially not fucking itself - ever since their second encounter, and talking him into having one of their 'sessions' with an audience even though he knows damn well that it's never gonna happen... Well, that's just the kind of stupid prank Nagisa would shamelessly play on him.

In the end, however, he accepts.  
Seems like Ryuugazaki wants to see Nagisa getting it on with another client, wants to witness "the beauty of two bodies lost in the throes of passion" - his words, not Nagisa's - with his own eyes.Sousuke is the only one who's handsome enough to fit his exceptionally high standards, says the hooker.  
After all, why should he refuse?  
What's the worst that could happen? Having Nagisa laugh in his face for falling for his unbelievable request?   
That's not so bad, is it? He likes it when Nagisa laughs, even when it's at his own expense.  It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside (and the little fucker knows it, of course), just like it makes his heart clench to see Rin cry.

"Tell this Ryuugazaki guy I'm in and send me the details for our meeting..." He tells him over the phone. "As long as he's the one who pays, alright? "


	2. Chapter 2

Rei had pictured this for long, ever since he had chosen to entertain himself with a professional of the sex industry and usually he was pretty good at assessing situations and predicting possible outcomes.  
At imagining how thing would go. Facts have always proven him right.  
But this. Oh god, he couldn't have never painted such a breathtaking picture in his mind no matter how hard he tried.

His gaze followed each and every drop running down Nagisa's lean body, and barely suppressed the urge to stand up and retrace their path with his lips - right from his forehead, down his neck and around his nipple and then down again straight to his tights and cock. He wishing those pretty cherry lips were sucking him off rather than pleasuring the police officer.

He just couldn't look them in the eyes, and see an amount of devotion that made his heart ache. If one part of him was proud that his own creation was so resembling to a human that it could actually fall in love, well, the other part kind of wished that he would be the one Nagisa treasured so much.

"Why don't you join us, Rei-chan?" The android asks cheerfully, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"I..." He wanted to do that, he so obviously and painfully did, but... He didn't quite know how he could fit in. He wasn't really familiar with the mechanics of a threesome, and he didn't want to cross Yamazaki-san by doing something he wasn't quite allowed to.  
"Remember what I told you the first time we were together? Don't think too much, just follow your instincts." Nagisa immediately reassured him, as though he could read his mind.  
"What about..."  
"Me, Ryuugazaki-san? I knew that him asking you to join in was pretty likely, and.... I don't really mind. Be my guest." Sousuke said, glancing down at Nagisa. Then, looking straight at Rei, he made a rather lewd gesture, mimicking a hand job.  
Seeing that he still was unsure about what to do, he slapped Nagisa's ass quite hard.  
Nagisa moaned around Sousuke's cock, making the taller boy sigh as well.

"Show me how you get yourself ready for our guest, Nagisa." He commanded, reaching out for the bottle of lube that was on the nightstand.

No way. As beautiful as the sight of those slender fingers easing the way in for him might be - it is an outstanding view, indeed: he has seen it plenty of times, already - he felt the overwhelming desire to do it himself.  
Have his right hand around Nagisa's shaft, jerking him off as the same rhythm he is sucking Sousuke off, while the left got him ready for his cock.

He could do this. Come on, he has already done this so many times, then it's rather stupid to let himself be intimidated by the whatever is going on between Nagisa and his 'client'.

"Let me, Nagisa." Rei murmured, as he made his way onto the mattress. "Please."


End file.
